1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for operating a motor vehicle in an automated driving operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driver assistance systems which are recently no longer limited to separate longitudinal and lateral guidances only are known in the related art. Additional functions, for example, a congestion assistance or even a highly automated/autonomous driving operation unitize a longitudinal and lateral control to a trajectory control of the motor vehicle.
In order to implement the highly automated/autonomous driving, failures and degradations of control units, sensor systems and actuating elements must always be anticipated. Conventional measures for preventing complete system failures are redundant calculations, redundant data transmissions, (partially) redundant sensor systems and (partially) redundant actuating elements, for example. The mentioned measures are all intended to achieve safe shut-offs and are so-called “fail-safe” methods which are to transfer the vehicle into a safe state. In an autonomous driving operation the driver is completely removed from an influence loop on the vehicle for a certain time period, so that he/she may not contribute to a safe transfer of the motor vehicle into a safe state.
A method and a device for a vehicle for avoiding collisions by evading an obstacle are known from published German patent application document DE 10 2009 020 649 A1. Here, multiple possible evasion trajectories are ascertained in the case of an imminent collision, and time interval limits, which represent the time interval to the obstacle during which an obstacle avoidance maneuver according to the respective trajectory must be initiated at the latest in order to avoid a collision, are assigned to the evasion trajectories.